It was Freezing
by XOXOemiko-chanOXOX
Summary: You were cold. Your thoughts were your only company in the empty streets of Northern Europe. Until they found you.  ReaderXNordic Nations Rated T for later might turn M FIRST HETALIA STORY!


It was freezing. The street was empty and all the shops were closed. You wandered aimlessly though the dark, tree infested park. Your silver ponytails stuck to your pale face and your blue eyes glistened in the street light. A cloud of voices entered my small ears. You turned in the direction they were coming from. Five figures could be seen walking down the empty street. You walked closer, but kept a good distance from them.

"I wish that we could go to the bar every night!" A tall one said. His blonde hair was gravity defying and his bright blue orbs were shut. A shorter one with blonde hair and a strange curl coming from the side of his head grabbed the taller one's tie and silenced him. His dark blue eyes stared at the tall man he was choking. Another short man with blonde hair and a white hat was laughing nervously at the scene before turning back another tall man. The other tall blonde had an intense blue stare on the scene and quickly broke it up. The last was a short silverette(not a word, but bear with it ^w^') who's purple eyes stared at the bush I was behind. He began to walk towards the bush and me. I panicked and quickly showed myself to the group of five. The silverette could sense my panicked and began to talk to me.

"Hello there, I'm Iceland," his words were caring, "Who are you?" You looked at him and began to tear up. My dark blue eyes glanced at the four approaching behind Iceland. He looked over his shoulder and looked back at me, "No need to worry. Those are my friends and my brother." You hugged his leg and looked at the four men again.

"Hey Ice, who is that?" The short blonde with blue eyes asked, "She looks like you and me." Iceland glanced between me and the blonde man speaking to him. He walked towards me and Iceland, "Hello I'm Norway, Iceland's brother."

"I'm Greenland," You spoke in a whisper. Norway's eyes glanced at me and Iceland picked me up. He brought me over to the other three men standing there. Your head leaned on Iceland's chest. _Ba-dum,bu-dam,ba-dum._You could hear his fast heart beat. He set you back down on the ground.

"Who's the little one Ice? Is she Norway and your child? How dare you cheat on me Norge!" One of the tall blondes yelled. You walked up to the tall man. He glanced down into your ice cold blue eyes. He picked you up, "I'm Denmark!" He was grinning ear to ear. Iceland quickly snatched you from Denmark's arms and handed you to the other tall man. You looked the man in eye and smiled at him. The corners of his lips perked up at you.

"H', I'm S'ed'n," He said, trying to smile at you. You hugged him tightly. The last man stood there, smiling at Sweden and you.

"I'm Finland, pleasure meeting you Greenland!" The last man spoke. You switched between Sweden and Finland. "She really does look like Iceland and Norway!"

Iceland smiled," I say that I am her papa and the rest of you are her uncles!" Denmark looked like her was going to say something but Iceland cut him off, "Good!" He took me from Finland and put you on his shoulders.

"Now were the Nordic 6, I guess," Denmark laughed and Norway grabbed his collar. Norway stoic face was carved into a frown.

"No. We are still the Nordic 5 with a new member. Greenland is a country and shall be treated as one," Norway spoke to the other four men. You nodded at your serious uncle.

You saluted him, "Ok~! Uncle Norway I swear to be a good country!" Your dark blue eyes closed as they started walking down the street. The five men were talking about where you would sleep and who you would live with. Iceland, claiming he was your papa, said you should live with him. Finland and Sweden volunteered to look after you when Iceland needed the help. Norway said Denmark and himself could watch you occasionally, but you were not to be left with Denmark.

"Why not Norge?" Denmark asked the Norwegian man. Norway glanced over at Denmark in disgust as if say 'You know why!'. Denmark frowned at him. You were getting a home and loving family. _Life is changing for me...I'm so happy. _

**A/N: Yeah! Introducing Greenland! This is a readerXsurprise nation fic! I just used my OC as the reader description, sorry…It's all the normal Nordic pairings, so no need to worry! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Review and Fave!**


End file.
